


Plasma

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Actual science stuff, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Series, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Nikola shows Helen his inert gas discharge tube.





	Plasma

**Author's Note:**

> There was a fic prompt thing on Tumblr through October, called Fictober. This is the first of them. (Fair warning, these are all going into a collection, and there's gonna be a glut of _Sanctuary_ fic from me over the next few days. Sorry ~~not sorry~~.
> 
> Prompt: Can you feel this? (Yeah, I changed it ever so slightly.)

“Can you feel it?” Nikola asked, his eyes and words bright, his hand holding a tube of glass and light. “All that energy? Imagine the applications.”

Helen. next to him, watched the lightning completely trapped in the glass, constantly reaching but always hampered by its transparent jail. “That’s phenomenal,” she breathed. “Is the tube hot?”

He shook his head. “Cool. Feel.” He offered her the tube.

With trepidation, she touched the glass. Gasping, her eyes widened in shock. “Nikola, it’s incredible!” In the glow of the plasma’s light, they grinned. She’d never say it, but he really was a genius.


End file.
